


It's Going Swimmingly

by mission_report_december_1991



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Swimming Pools, Tumblr Prompt, pining!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mission_report_december_1991/pseuds/mission_report_december_1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tumblr prompt:<br/>"It's hot in Kingsman HQ, and everyone is miserable, but Harry walks by Eggsy doing laps in the pool and has to stare/has a conflict whether he should join in or not</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Going Swimmingly

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt requested on tumblr by anon
> 
> "It's hot in Kingsman HQ, and everyone is miserable, but Harry walks by Eggsy doing laps in the pool and has to stare/has a conflict whether he should join in or not"

"Merlin, I am _dying_ ," Gawian moaned from where he was lying on one of the many couches in Merlin's office.

Numerous murmurs of agreement came from the rest of the miserable agents in the room. Harry being one of them.

"How much money do I have to pay you to send me on a mission to someplace cooler, oh mighty tech wizard?" Percival asked questionly, flashing his puppy eyes at Merlin. And it took every ounce of Harry's training not to laugh at his friend's miffed expression.

"I could always send you to Siberia," He told Percival, raising an eyebrow. Every agent in the room shuddered at their own expirences of pissing Merlin off and ending up in Siberia. 

Percival quickly shook his head. "No, I think I'm good."

Merlin grinned at him like he did to the new training candidates. "Excellent," he then turned to Harry," Harry could you please get Miss Roxanne from the gym so she can learn her mission for Brazil."

Harry refrained from rolling his eyes at his friend's obvious love sickness, and nodded heading to the door. He did though smile at Percival's loud complaints. 

He walked down the corridor heading to the gym, when he heard Eggsy laughing. The sound had him frozen in his steps, and he took a moment to find where it came from.

Harry ended up in front of a large window, showing the pool room. And he could feel his mouth go dry. There was Eggsy. In a bathing suit. 

_Dear Lord, this boy was going to be the end of him._

He rapidly watched Eggsy's muscles flex as he swam. Harry briefly wondered what else his muscles could be used for when a ping went off on his glasses. 

_Oh no._

_"I sent you to get Miss Roxy and I find you ogling Eggsy."_ He heard Merlin make a disapproving tsk. 

Harry willed away the blush that threatened to take over his face at being caught staring at Eggsy. "I wasn't ogling as you say, I was merely appreciating Eggsy's swimming."

Harry heard Merlin quip him about appreciating something else of Eggsy's, when he saw said boy wave to him from the other side of the glass.

Harry put on a smile, despite him wanting to nothing more than to hit Merlin, and waved back to him as well. He was planning on walking away and save himself the embarrassment of trying to have a conversation with a half nude Eggsy.

But, Eggsy motioned him over enthusiastically, and really how could Harry ever turn down Eggsy's requests?

He opened the door, and was hit by the smell of chlorine. He got closer to Eggsy, his chiseled features were illuminated by the soft blue hue of the pool.

As he got closer to Eggsy, he desperately tried to keep his eyes from wandering to Eggsy's chest, or his arms, or especially to his -

"Aye, 'Arry," he heard Eggsy call to him grinning cheekily at him. He swam to the edge of the pool and folded his toned arms under his head. 

Harry grinned back at him, ignoring Merlin's ' _woof_ ' in the background. "Hello Eggsy," Harry greeted him warmly. 

He looked around him, trying to frantically think of something to say. Though he was afraid he would blurt out what he was currently thinking of the young man, and well that would be a disaster. 

"What are you up to, Eggsy?"

" _Smooth_."

Eggsy beamed up at him, his beautiful eyes lighting up. "I was doin' a couple laps since it's too damn hot outside." 

" _When are you going to tell him that's he's 'too damn hot'_?"

Harry coughed, caught off guard by Merlin's comment. He smiled at Eggsy, who looked up at him with concern.

"You alright 'Arry?" Eggsy asked him, his green eyes now shining with worry. 

Harry felt his chest tighten with affection for the man in front of him. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm afraid I caught something in my throat." He quickly reassured Eggsy.

They stood there for a few moments just staring at one another. Harry cleared his throat. "Well I suppose I have to go, have-"

"Wait!" Eggsy interrupted him. He looked up at Harry, through his lashes and Harry drew in a harsh breath. "Do you wanna to go swimmin' with me?"

It was a very tempting offer. Very tempting. Spending the rest of his day with a toned Eggsy, didn't sound bad at all. He bit his bottom lip, though how could he make it through the whole day without making a fool of himself. The answer was no, he couldn't survive a whole day without possibly drooling over Eggsy.

Harry sighed to himself, and his smile strained. "I am sorry Eggsy, but I must go. Merlin is helpless with mission planning." 

_"Why you little -"_

"Oh," Eggsy murmured, looking utterly devastated. 

Harry made a distressed noise in the back of his throat. "Though, I suppose I could come back later... after everything has been handled," he said unsurely, he wondered if it was that was the right decision. Though as Eggsy's lit up, his doubts washed away.

"'Kay see you later then 'Arry." Eggsy beamed at him, and he swam away with a cheeky wink.

Harry shook his head fondly, and began to make his way back to the door. "See you later Eggsy," he called over his shoulder, as he exited the pool room. 

And he made the mistake of looking through the window. He saw Eggsy's muscles flex as he began to swim presumably another lap. 

Harry's mouth began to go dry again, until he heard Merlin ' _woof_ ' again.

"Merlin," He growled into his glasses, not giving a damn about the  possible consequences this time.

" _Sorry, Arthur, that was me_ ," Bors' voice filtered through the comms.

Harry stopped walking. "Merlin?" He asked dangerously calm.

_"Kay and Tristan broke our TV playing Mario Kart last week. Your attempts at wooing Eggsy are our only source of entertainment."_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading my fic! 
> 
> And if you would like to send me more prompts here's my tumblr: mission-report-december-16-1991


End file.
